Ghost Obsessions
by Jennythe3
Summary: Have you ever wondered why certain things are what they are in Danny Phantom? I have, and I'm gonna share my theories with you guys. Feel free to ask me questions or tell your opinions on them in reviews! You can even give me suggestions on what to do next! Now up- Aging and Colors. Can ghosts age? How much? And why are some ghosts certain colors, while others arent?
1. Obsessions

**IK I should be working on Dani's Back or Facebook with the Phantoms, but I'm being viciously attacked by DP Theories. That's right. I'm being attacked by **_**THEORIES**_** of all things! So, I'm going to post one of them. Just to get it out of my head.**

_Have you ever wondered why some ghosts act really obsessive, like the Box Ghost, while some others like Spectra and Bertrand aren't as obsessive? Well, this is why. Well, it's my theory on it anyways._

A single ghost will become swallowed by their obsession. However, when a ghost has a partner- either romantic, or as a friend/ally- they do not get swallowed by obsession because they have a partner to balance the obsession out.

This is why the Box Ghost is completely obsessed with boxes now, but in TUE where he is married to the Lunch Lady, he doesn't keep shouting out about boxes and to fear him.

Instead, he only gave slight references to boxes and the only thing that really showed that he had been obsessed with them was his one power- to make the magenta cubes that were his version of a ghost ray. He had found a partner- the Lunch Lady and this balanced out his obsession with boxes.

This also explains Johnny 13 and Kitty. They don't act like typical ghosts. They aren't even truly malevolent, as they don't attempt to take over the world. Johnny just doesn't like Danny. All the two want to do is be able to be together and hanging out in the human world.

However, Johnny's shadow is obsessive. It wants to obey its master's- Johnny's- commands. This is because Shadow doesn't have a partner.

Another example of the partnership theory is Penelope Spectra and Bertrand. They are slightly obsessive over being young forever, but they don't blindly follow it like most ghosts do. Instead, they use logic and planning to get what they want. The only reason that the slight amount of obsession shows is because they have very similar obsessions. So, it's harder to balance each other's obsession out.

One of the other cases of this is Youngblood and his parrot/horse. Youngblood has his skeleton partner as a friend, and this helps him balance out obsession enough to plan things out.

Another example of this partner theory is Dora and Aragon. They are rivals, but they are siblings first. Being in each other's company would still balance out each other's obsession. We can theorize that Dora had originally been away from her brother, and that's why her obsession with going to balls kept showing up whenever she seen either Danny or his friends. So, when she went back to her brother, her obsession balanced out enough to let her think rationally.

Meanwhile, Aragon could have been completely obsessed with control and greed. When his sister returned, that could have lowered his obsession a considerable amount. But, because he though low of her, it didn't manage to completely balance his obsession out.

When this theory comes to halfas and how they are 'unaffected' by obsession, there is a simple explanation. A halfa is half ghost, half human. So, a halfa would balance his or her _own_ obsession out to a certain extent. But, there would still be some obsession left.

So, a halfa would need to balance that tiny bit of obsession out. Unlike regular ghosts, halfas can also use _humans_ to balance out their obsession. This explains why Vlad is more ghostlike then both Danny and Danielle, and obsessed with having Jack dead, Maddie as his wife, and Danny as his apprentice. Vlad doesn't hang out with other humans as much, and he thinks lowly of all the other ghosts and the few humans he usually comes in contact left. He won't allow them to balance out his obsession.

Meanwhile, Danny is always hanging around Sam and Tucker. He lets them balance out his own obsession to such an extent that you can hardly tell what his obsession is, without even realizing he's doing it. He doesn't even realize he has an obsession. However, some people have, and they've told him about his hero complex. As a matter of fact, saving people is his obsession. Without it, or if he failed, he would fall apart. That's how Dan occurred. Danny's obsession broke. That's why Danny reacted the way he did even after his emotions were yanked out of him.

For Danielle's case, it was a bit different. She showed no real obsession, except for helping Vlad at first. When she learned of his true intentions, she swapped obsessions- as she was a young enough ghost- to not melting. But, you can hardly tell that she has an obsession. This is because she was a halfa her whole life- she knows how to next to completely balance out her obsession to the point where you can hardly tell she has one.

If you are wondering why some ghosts, such as Clockwork, barely show obsession, I also have an explanation for that. Clockwork is a ghost who knows all- he even knows how to balance out his own obsession to a point. He still shows his obsession with time both by the decoration of his lair and by protecting the time stream.

Then, there are ghosts like Skulker. He's completely obsessed with the hunt. He will hunt anything that seems like a challenge to him. The reason he works with Vlad is because it benefits him; Vlad provides funding for weapons Skulker can use while he is on the hunt. So, his obsession benefits from being partners with Vlad. Skulker sees him as nothing but an employer, so his partnership with Plasmius does not balance out his obsession.

If you want to explain his relationship with Ember, you have to remember that Skulker had a fight with Ember in Girl's Night Out, so that would weaken the balance and maybe even break it.

**So, that was my theory on why non-partnered ghosts are less obsessive than ghosts without a partner. If you have any questions on it, feel free to ask! Also, you can ask me about some other theories I have.**


	2. Aging and Colors

**Well, apparently my little theory is popular~ Yay! I'm going to respond to all of the reviews right here, (and through PM, except if you don't have an account).**

_To Weirdo: Yes, that's what I meant. And as for ghosts such as Nocturne, the Ghost Writer, and Fright Night, here are the answers._

Nocturne

_He is obsessed with dreams, and his Sleepwalkers are mere minions. He is run by his obsession of dreams, and if he is the master of dreams, surely he can have his own. That gives him the potential to plan things out, like a human. Except with powers over dreams and summoning sleep-related minions (the Sleepwalkers). Humans can't do that. XD (At least…. I don't think so…) _

The Ghost Writer

_The Ghost Writer is a very powerful ghost, able to suck people into a story book about everybody's lives. With that power, he could simply write out that his obsession is balanced and it is. Also, tending to his library and writing help him keep his obsession in the check, so he doesn't completely focus on it and go into a rampage. _

Fright Night

_The Fright Knight is different from most ghosts, as he has two obsessions. The first one is fear. He has to cause fear, or he'll crack, and that obsession will break. His second obsession is to obey the most powerful ghost out there. When he was released in the Fright Night episode, Danny was the only ghost he came in contact with. At the time, Danny was still learning how to control his powers and he was weak in the Fright Knight's eyes._

_So, when Pariah Dark came out the Fright Night had to obey him. Pariah was the most powerful ghost out there. Then, after defeating Pariah, Fright Night allied with the next powerful ghost he seen- Vlad Plasmius. That's also why, in TUE, he was serving Dan Phantom (AKA Dark Danny). Dan was the most powerful ghost in the area._

* * *

___So Weirdo, does that explain it?_

_The Scrypt Keeper: You make a fair point. Some ghosts DO feed off of humans, but usually they do it to power their obsession, not to balance it. Their obsession will not balance if they think poorly of their 'partner', as they will block the balancing energy out. When it comes to that OC you were talking about, that seems very likely. Good luck with your story! (And yes, Saving/Protecting is the same thing for Danny.)_

* * *

_Jeanette9a: IK its Bones, but I just felt like saying skeleton minion. XD I'll try to explain that in this chapter~_

* * *

_Have you ever wondered why some ghosts have certain skin tones, hair colors, and eye colors, and others don't? _

This is my theory on why some ghosts have certain skin colors, eye colors, and hair colors.

First, I'll explain the skin tone thing. The color of a ghost's skin tone shows their power level, and the ranking of the ghost. Green ghosts are some of the weakest ghosts. One example of green ghosts is the ectopusses, Vlad's Vultures, and Bertrand. All of them are considerably weak, aside from Bertrand after he absorbs some misery. That's the only reason why Bertrand's more of a threat than most other green ghosts- he has both a power source, _and_ someone to balance out his obsession.

Then, there are the blue ghosts. It depends on the shade of blue to show their power. Light blue ghosts, like Vlad Plasmius, Clockwork, and Pandora are very powerful. But darker blue ghosts like the Box Ghost, are highly annoying and are almost as weak as the green ghosts. The only way a darker blue ghost such as the Box Ghost could become powerful is finding a partner, so their obsession is balanced out enough to train their abilities and become more powerful.

Next up are red ghosts. Red ghosts are very powerful, and it takes multiple skilled ghosts to take them down. One example of a red ghost was the Box Ghost, when he had Pandora's Box. Another example is the Behemoth that guards the Skeleton Key.

Then, there are the grey ghosts. They seem more humanlike then most the other ghosts, as much of their power is actually tucked into certain objects- Ember's guitar in her case, and Johnny and his motorcycle and Shadow. The objects they have actually seemed to lessen their obsessions on their own, without the need for another ghost. That's another reason why Johnny is less obsessive then most others (see Chapter 1- Obsessions- for more information on balancing out obsessions).

Danny and Danielle have normal colored skin, because they are halfas. The only reason Vlad doesn't is because he wasn't immediately turned half-ghost. First he suffered from ecto-acne and it took longer for his ghost form to develop. Danny went ghost immediately after the accident, and Danielle was created as a halfa.

Next, are the shadow ghosts. There are two known examples of shadow ghosts; Spectra and Shadow. Spectra isn't tied down to serving someone, so she acts on her own means. Shadow ghosts typically are cruel, and the blackness around them shows the darkness in their hearts. Shadow ghosts can get powerful, and they are smarter then you give them credit for.

So, that's why some ghosts have certain skin colors, and what the colors represent. Now, it comes to the eye color.

Eye color depends on how they were when the ghost 'died', that is, if you are talking about a non-blob ghost. Blob ghosts on the other hand, always get the eye color red. It's natural for them. And it's not like you've seen an ectopuss with a different eye color than red.

Anyways, as I said, eye color depends on what they were before death. Some ghosts might have had brown eyes, and they turned blue after death. Meanwhile, some ghosts could have had blue eyes in their lives, but they turned either red or green in the afterlife. With some ghosts, their eyes will flash red when angered, (see Splitting Images) even if it's not their 'ghost' color. This strange reaction is actually quite common.

Finally, a ghost's hair color also depends on how it was before the ghost died. It normally just inverses with what it used to be, and some of the powerful ghosts will gain fire hair as they gain more power.

* * *

_Have you ever wondered if ghosts age, and if so, how does it work? Well, I'm going to tell you._

If you're wondering about how ghosts age, I have the answer. You have all probably seen TUE, where all the ghosts have appeared to age, even if it was only a tiny bit. That answers the question: ghosts can age. But, some ghosts can't.

The answer to this question is simply this. If a ghost died at a certain age, they could pick any age to go back to. As far as you know, Ember McLain could have died as a child, and ended up in the Ghost Zone as a child. She could have wanted so desperately to be a teenager that she aged until she became a teen. Then, she simply stopped growing.

Youngblood is another example of a non-growing ghost. He wants to be a kid forever, so he will be a kid forever.

To explain born ghosts, like Box Lunch, they grow until they reach a certain age. Then, all growth- aside from power growth that is- would cease. They could stop growing at any age, whether they stop as a child, teenager, or an adult. The highest age that non-green ghosts can get to is a full-grown adult. Clockwork is the one exception to this rule, as he constantly shifts from child, to adult, to an elder.

Pretty much what I'm saying is that ghosts age up to a certain point, before stopping their growth. This is different for halfas, as they will continue to age until their human half dies. Then, the ghost half would still be there with all the memories of before, like nothing's changed. The ghost half would revert back to a certain age, but then it wouldn't age at all.

**So, I hope this answered your questions. Leave a review if you have any more of them, or if you want to suggest something to me. I've been planning on how halfa-temperatures would work and how the ectoplasm would affect their bloodstreams.**


End file.
